<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Most Amazing Man I've Met by Stranded_In_The_Cosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133139">The Most Amazing Man I've Met</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos'>Stranded_In_The_Cosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fright Night (2011), Laws of Attraction (2004), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover Pairings, Gratuitous Compliments, Just oodles of compliments, M/M, Multi, Peter Vincent is going to be killed by his boyfriends' praising, Polyamory, Short &amp; Sweet, Softness, These soft dorks, Thorne and Aro joining forces to compliment their boyfriend, Yes I know this is like really short but leave me be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as it says on the tin, Aro and Thorne complimenting the hell out of their boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aro (Twilight) &amp; Thorne Jamison, Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent, Peter Vincent/Thorne Jamison/Aro (Twilight), Thorne Jamison/Peter Vincent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Most Amazing Man I've Met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My dearest friend, the most lovely of people and the biggest brained, came up with this ship, I'm only writing it out. She also came up with the concept of this fic. She is @lunarmultishine on tumblr please go give her some love she is amazing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Now, I don’t know if you know this,” Thorne set his glass on the table and leaned back. “But you, Peter Vincent, are the most amazing man I’ve ever met,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter blushed slightly, Looking away to try and conceal it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I quite agree,” Aro added. “Perfectly exquisite,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Too many good things about him, should be illegal,” Thorne replied. “Smiles, can’t even handle it, fuckin’ perfect smile,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Definitely, just a little sharp and jagged, so very beautiful,” Aro smiled, looking down briefly at the slowly melting form that was his boyfriend. “And the sounds that he makes, you know if you just-” Aro ran his fingers up Peter’s side, feather-light, making the hunter squeak. “-That. It’s so sweet,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course,” Thorne said. “Lovely laugh, damn adorable, could never get enough of it,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Truly,” Aro agreed. “So beautiful in general as well you know,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter cut in this time. “Please, m’beggin’ you, staph,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? Just talkin’ about you love,” Thorne lightly teased. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You two are gonna kill me,” Peter mumbled, covering his face with his hands. “Really,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think I can take responsibility for that,” Thorne said. “You Aro?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Agreed,” </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a comment, they make my day, and often my week. </p>
<p>Find me at @themostdangerousthingistolove on tumblr, and again thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>